Munderic and Clotild
Munderic Lebuin and Clotild Lebuin, or known as the Lebuin couple, or by their regnal names: Munderic I and Bast II, are Hunyago historians and patricians. In the Human Readiness Committee, they are known as the Bio-Morph's of Arabia (modern-day Saudi Arabia). Identified as Mukhtar Amari and Caliana Amari. Both belong with the Nine Sovereigns. A collective term of morphs who once held nobility in the pre-spaceflight era and survive to this day. Munderic and Clotild represent the first and second. Both are a millennia-old married couple whose existence dates well before spaceflight. More importantly, they are the most oldest if not the most powerful morphs in existence. Just at the start of 1 CE, a catalclysm struck Mergen, affecting most of Mergen's population but the couple remained unaffected. As time passed on, they both eventually lost their kingdom to the Voditi line (later Razveden). Finding refuge under their Taranis relatives. In 1045, they were brought along by their niece Kesi VIII to fight against the Ninsun Empire, but left halfway stayed once the Kakshe and Uko systems were brought under monarchical control. The Morph Schism made them both flee to Epione, where they lived for the next 34 years living under the care of exiled relatives. When former EEC members were reuniting for the return to Earth, through Ebrimund, Munderic and Clotild joined the organization. Willing to go another century before their eventual passing. Their lives encompassing from the pre-cataclysm era to the post-imperial era. They are the last morphs of the pre-cataclysmic generation left in existence. History Kingdom of Vosegus Munderic and Clotild were married as part of an arranged marriage between the Taranis and Vosegus kingdoms. Against cardinal law of adult age. Appearance Being morph's born in to nobility of two royal houses, of the pre-catalclysmic era, Munderic and Clotild wore colorful elegant clothes. Munderic in his default state, still wears a blue royal outfit. But no longer wears his bright yellow-colored crown that had three gems affixed to it's front area. With a white glove on his right hand. The torso area has two medals one circular and one triangular, both given to him for service to his late father and a small beaded lace. The right area has a picture of Ascendant Leader Oga X right above a visible pocket. Clotild in her default state, always wears a red dress. This dress has many beads sewed into the shoulder sashes. Three self-drawn mergenese stars to connect them. In the middle area is a mergenese Onil. A connection to the Taranis Kingdom. With a white glove on her left hand. Given their old age, both have received cybernetic enhancements. Visible in his chest, Munderic has a rebreather modification. When taking deep breathes, he will give out a distinct noise. Clotild, visible in her neck, a voice modulator needed to speak fluently. Giving her a almost loud tone. Notes * Munderic and Clotild's birth year coincides with the foundation of the Himyarite Kingdom. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content